Wonderful
by Love Affair
Summary: I don’t believe you when you say everything will be wonderful someday.


_Wonderful_

_Info_: The idea is based on the song Wonderful by Everclear, even though its not based on the entire song just the part that go along the lines of everything will be wonderful someday. This is a Seth based story, with Summer.

_Summary_: I don't believe you when you say everything will be wonderful someday.

_Disclaimer: _Sadly I do not own any part of the OC.

**Chapter 1 Is Everything Wonderful Now?**

"I'm going to need the drafts for episode 31 on my desk by Tuesday, and please people try and work out and ending that's not as cheesy as your last attempt," Seth pronounced. "Oh and we need to work out if Cosmo Girl will go alone in the season finale or hook up with Kid Chino, and do we keep the Ironist and Little Miss Vixen together?"

All of the writers for Seth TV show, Atomic County nodded there heads in understanding, the table was littered with papers and coffee cups, they had been up all night working on their latest episode.

"Shelley, come over here," he glanced across the room at his assistant, "have you gotten the article on me from _People_ yet?"

"Yes Mr. Cohen," she offered him the draft of the article, " this is the final draft, unless you have any problems."

"Right, thanks Shelley," he looked at her again, "and Shelley? It's Seth."

She nodded and walked away leaving Seth to his article. He glanced down at the long columns on the picture of him with his wife Summer.

_Seth Cohen at the young age of twenty-five has already achieved what many would hope to achieve in a lifetime. He has created the biggest show on television today, critically acclaimed and watched by millions. Seth has not only created a successful career but a successful home life. He married his long time girlfriend, Supermodel, Summer Roberts (25) in May of 2009 and the two are now expecting their first child. Seth Cohen still resides in his hometown of Newport CA, the inspiration for his hit show…_

The article went on but Seth just kept reading that part over and over again, smiling to himself. He remembered that day he proposed to Summer, how beautiful she was and the tears in her eyes.

_He went down on one knee smiling up at her with tears falling form his eyes and she gasped in shock and in happiness._

_"Summer, I have loved you since we were kids and I will go on loving you forever, you are my soul mate, nobody could ever make me feel as happy as you do," he paused and smiled at her. "I want to spend my life with you forever, Summer Roberts will you marry me?"_

_She couldn't stop smiling and then she pulled him closer and kissed him long and passionately, it seemed like forever until she broke away an caught her breath._

_"Seth do you even have to ask?" She smiled brightly the tears flowing down her face. "Of course I will marry you, I love you more than anything."_

_She kissed him once again and then pulled away and hugged him crying the hardest she ever had. She pulled him close and let out sigh of joy._

_"I love you Seth," she whispered in his ear. "No matter what happens, I will love you forever. Everything is going to be wonderful."_

Seth snapped out of his day dream and saw his crew of writers looking up at him expectantly.

"Well?" They questioned him, "what do you think?"

"Um…" Seth pondered for a moment. " I think that you guys are onto something."

Seth walked out of the room and bumped into his secretary.

"Oh sorry, Andi," He said apologetically, "Oh do I have any messages?"

"Yes, _Riviera_ magazine, they want to know if you will do an interview," She looked down at the papers in her hands, "Oh and your brother called, he just said that Summer went into her appointment early and that you didn't need to rush home and get her."

"Okay, thanks Andi," Seth turned around to walk way but stopped, "Oh did Ryan want me to call him back?"

"Oh… no," She paused for a moment, " Also, People want to know if you have read the article and okayed it and Its Hot Wuts Not magazine called, they want to know if for the article they wrote if you would be okay with the picture of you tickling Ms. Roberts, and have the title Perfect County?"

" Right, I have Okayed the People article, and that picture for Its Hot Wuts Not is fine," Seth sighed, "but Perfect County, tell them to try and come up with something better, I mean Perfect County is really cheesy."

"Right," Andi laughed, "Do you still want me to book those dinner reservations for you and Ms. Roberts?"

"Yes, thanks Andi."

_"Seth, do you think we will be together in college?" She questioned him._

_"I have to," He kissed her forehead, " because the thought of not being with you scares me to death."_

_"Oh my god Cohen! You are so cheesy, you know how I hate cheesy!" She smacked him playfully on the are, "You know cheesy isn't gonna get me in bed."_

_"Oh but Summer Roberts I am one cheesy guy, and you love me for it."_

_"That's what you think Cohen!" She smiled up at him menacingly._

_"Oh fine well why don't I just go give Anna a call then," he retorted._

_"SETH!" She turned her back on him, " I cannot believe you just said that!"_

_Seth turned Summer back around and tried to kiss her but she pulled away._

_"Come on Sum, I was kidding." He brushed the hair off her face gently. "You know I love you more than anything."_

_"You are so weird Cohen," she smiled softly, "but I love you for it."_

_He pulled her into his arms kissed her softly. She pulled away and smiled a him._

_"Right here is what wonderful really is."_

Seth smiled to himself, and an Idea came to him. He pulled a notebook out of his pocket and wrote down the name Robert Cohen, he and Summer were trying to think of names for their baby. Then he drew a picture a super hero baby with the title Little Quick Quips, born to the Ironist, and Little Miss Vixen.

_"Everything is wonderful now Summer,"_ _Seth thought happily to himself,_ _" everything is wonderful right now."_

* * *

_I hope that you all enjoyed. I know this chapter wasn't that angsty but believe me, there will be many to come!_


End file.
